Infieles (Cleon) (Leon x Claire)
by giulichan17
Summary: Claire lloraba en los brazos del hombre con en el cuál había tenido relaciones hacía menos de una hora. La culpa la quemaba, él la acariciaba intentando calmar su llanto y ella podía sentir culpabilidad de su ahora amante. Leon y Claire se meten en lo prohibido sin medir consecuencias. (Cleon) (Leon x Claire ) POST-Vendetta


Claire respira profundamente sin saber el porqué estaba tan nerviosa, jugaba con sus dedos pulgares mientras rogaba a lo que estuviese que retrasará más el viaje. Atribuyó su nerviosismo a lo años que no se habían visto la cara.

El e-mail había sido muy claro, tenía que contactarlo y trabajar con él, no sería la primera vez que lo hiciese de igual manera. Estaba ansiosa por verlo.

La pelirroja vislumbro una mansión negra con azul, sabía que su amigo tenía sus grandes lujos, pero no pensó que sería de los que se compré una mansión, seguramente haría una broma sobre ello.

El chofer la miró de reojo por un segundo y le dijo

–Llegamos, señorita Redfield–ella asintió con la cabeza y brindando una cordial sonrisa se bajo del auto. El hombre era conocido de su hermano, se habia empecinado en que tenía que ir con alguien _en el que pudiese confiar_ , sin embargo el hombre no le inspiraba confianza, pero por el momento lo dejaría así.

La mujer acomodó un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja, ajustó su bolso y caminó hasta la entrada de rejas. Buscó el timbre y lo apretó. A los pocos segundos salió una mujer bajita, su piel era blanquecina, su cabello era marrón y sus ojos también, parecía algo torpe.

–Puede pasar, señorita– parecia muy tierna y servicial.

–No me digas _señorita_ , eres más joven que yo. Dime Claire– asiente con la cabeza suavemente y la deja pasar.

La pelirroja camina despacio siguendole los pasos a la joven. Cuando entró al ambiente se sintió fuera de lugar, no estaba acostumbrada a tanto lujo.

Miré todo el lugar que mi vista alcanzaba buscandolo –¿Y Leon?–

–Ah, señori...digo, Claire, él no está disponible ahora. Yo la deje pasar porque ya tenía informacion de que usted iba a venir, pero el señor Kennedy no sabe que ya llego– la joven se veía apenada– Sin embargo, yo puedo atenderla hasta entonces–

Claire sonrió por la ternura, pero quería ver a Leon, tenía que hablar con él– ¿Él no está en la casa?–

–No exactamente– la respuesta intrigo más a la mayor.

–Entonces, ¿dónde está?–

La chica dudó en responder –Regreso en un segundo– Claire vio como se iba a paso apresurado a algún lugar de la enorme mansión. Al pasar pocos minutos ella volvió.

–Dice el señor Kennedy si puede esperarlo unos minutos–

–Claro, no hay drama– Claire deshizo su ceño fruncido para remplazarlo por una leve sonrisa– perdón por no preguntarte antes, ¿cómo es tu nombre?–

–Me llamo Amy, Amy Blair. ¿Quiere alguna bebida?–

–Un té estará bien–

Claire se sentó en el sofa y sacó su celular, mandó un mensaje a Chris:

 _«Chris, llegué sana y salva para tu información, estoy esperando a Leon. Te tendré al tanto de todo, te escribiré más tarde»_

Amy llegó con una taza sumamente caliente, cosa que le agradó a la pelirroja ya que hacia mucho frio afuera. Tomó en sus manos la taza y cuando ya iba por la mitad del líquido escuchó pasos entrando al _living_.

Casi se le cae la taza de sus manos al verlo, hace mucho tiempo que no se habian visto la cara personalmente. El cabello del hombre estaba semiseco por lo tanto su color castaño claro llegando a rubio ahora se veia castaño oscuro. Tenía una barba de tres días y portaba un pulover negro, a pesar de los años se veía muy bien. Se acercó a hasta ella para besar de manera sencilla su mejilla, entoces ahí ella pudo notarlo, tras ese aroma a perfume masculino habia alcohol.

–Ha pasado mucho tiempo, Claire. Me alegra volver a verte– la pelirroja miro directamente a los ojos de Leon, estaban rojizos y con las pupilas contraidas.

–Demasiado, Leon. Yo también me alegro–

León se sentó en el sillón que estaba cerca de ella, levantó la mano haciendo una seña a Amy seguramente para que se retirara.

–¿Cómo has estado?– Leon se quedó mirando _sutilmente_ a Claire. Ella se había vestido con un _jersey_ de color vino tinto, unos pantalones negros entallados combinados con unos zapatos de tacón del mismo color. El cabello rojizo de la mujer estaba emparejado hasta un poco más abajo de los hombros y un mechón detrás de la oreja, al igual que Leon ella se veía muy bien a pesar de los años.

–Bien, algo ajetreada con el nuevo trabajo. ¿Y tú?–

–Tambien estoy bien, esperando mis merecidas vacaciones– la conversación era muy básica, sus miradas se encontraron de manera algo incómoda, tenían tantas cosas que comentarse pero nada salía– ¿Y bien? me dieron algunos datos pero me sorprendí al verte involucrada–

– Créeme si te digo que también me sorprendí. Chris me dijo que había que investigar a una o mas personas que dejaron amenazas en la cede de terrasave y que, aunque yo no soy una agente como tal, necesitaba de mi porque soy una pieza importante de la organización– Claire tomo un sorbo del té y prosiguió– Al principio "ellos" no eran una preocupación hasta que sus amenazas se volvieron más contundentes y fuertes, habían hecho explotar una jefatura de policía vacía.–

–¿Cómo saben que son ellos?–

–Dejan un sello distintivo algo raro, parecen letras al azar, fueron investigadas a profundidad pero no largaron resultados coherentes–

–Entiendo eso, pero ¿por qué me llamaron a mi?–

–Creo que es por el incidente de la comisaría, supongo que ya le habrán comentado a el presidente lo sucedido y sus sopechas sobre eso, y ya que tu eres tan consentido en el gobierno te habrán puesto a ti–

Leon se rio entre broma y burla–Si yo sería consentido estaría de vacaciones–

Claire rió divertida –Buen punto– dejó la taza en una mesita ratona de vidrio que estaba ahí, abrió su bolso y saco un voluminoso sobre de papel dándoselo a su viejo amigo –Esto es lo que hay de investigación hasta ahora–

Ojeo un poco las hojas y las puso de nuevo en el sobre, Claire lo miró confundida –¿Qué harás?–

–¿Cómo?– si la pelirroja antes estaba confundida ahora era el doble

–No creo que hayas traido algo más aparte de tu bolso, así que habría que mandar a alguien para que busque tus cosas– Leon apoyó sus manos en sus rodillas dándose impulso para levantarse, al dar el primer paso tambaleó un poco pero hizo como si nada hubiera pasado.

–¿¡Qué!?–

–Te quedarás aquí ¿no?, es muy lejos de aquí hasta dónde tengo entendido que vives, no vamos a poder trabajar bien de esa manera. Claro, sí quieres, no quiero obligarte a nada– los pensamientos de la pelirroja se dirigieron directamente a _ella_ , no creo que cualquier persona en su sano juicio le gustaría que su _"pareja"_ deje venir a vivir por un tiempo a otra persona ajena a la relación. Estuvo tentada a preguntar pero al ver a su amigo una corazonada le dijo que cerrara la boca, por lo menos por el momento.

Claire ya se había dado cuenta que su amigo ingirió alcohol ya que tenía _leves_ síntomas, sin contar de que no habló mucho en su pequeña charla. El cabello de él estaba humedo por la ducha que habrá tenido para estar un poco más lúcido.

–Claire, ¿estás de acuerdo?–

La mujer volvió en sí, se habia perdido entre pensamientos – No quiero estorbarte de alguna manera–

–No estorbas, me encantaría tenerte aquí, hace mucho que no logramos estar más de un día juntos– hizo una media sonrisa– De igual manera luces cansada, le diré a Amy que te muestre tu habitación e intenta descansar– era cierto, Claire estaba muy cansada

Poco tiempo después apareció Amy nuevamente y la llevó hasta una habitación enorme, pero Claire estaba tan cansada que cuando la joven se fue, se quitó los zapatos y se acostó en la cómoda cama para quedarse completamente dormida, se decía a sí misma antes de dormirse que luego pensaría en todo, soñó con su viejo amigo.


End file.
